


Long Distance

by TsukiNona



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Homosexual pornography, M/M, Phone Sex, Pistol Pony Rodeo, Still don't regret anything, Tumblr request, aka. Gay porn, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiNona/pseuds/TsukiNona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake hasn't heard from boyfriend Dirk in a couple of days and is starting to become a bit antsy. When he calls, his (sultry) voice is a wonderful thing to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another tumblr request that I did. This takes place in a non-Sburb AU where Dirk and Jake live in the same time period and are BFs 5-ever. 
> 
> Taking requests at my tumblr: http://thisisirresponsible.tumblr.com
> 
> Again, it's all (mostly) porn. Because that is apparently all I'm writing right now.

Jake laid back against his bed, sighing. His island home was great for adventuring, and he loved living there, truly! However, every now and then Jake would curse himself for living so far away from the one he loved. Dirk was an ocean away in Texas, nowhere near his small island in the Pacific. 

He had just gotten off of Pesterchum with Roxy. He hadn’t heard from Dirk ever since he had logged off two days ago, saying something about his brother needing to talk to him. Roxy had assured him that he was probably just busy with one of his projects or something, but it didn’t stop him from worrying. 

Jake laid there for a moment, just thinking. He could pick out one of his spectacular movies to watch and try to put the blonde out of his mind. He could perhaps watch Avatar and try not to recall the many times that he and Dirk had watched a movie together and voice chatted over the computer, his ramblings about the movie responded to with a chuckle and the genius’s own insight. The man could make a right remarkable movie critic - 

Yeah, no, this wasn’t going to work. Jake was deliberating whether or not to pester Jane about the issue when his phone rang. 

That particular ringtone meant that Dirk was calling.

Jake scrambled to answer his cell phone. Thank god that he wasn’t isolated enough to have to go without one.

“Dirk?”

“Hey there handsome.”

It was him. Jake’s heart could just explode into a puddle of rainbows and pistols with how happy he was. He sounded tired but he was there and Jake could hear him and it was a wonderful thing to hear his voice. 

“Blimey! What’s been keeping you so busy lately? No one’s heard from you at all lately!”

Dirk chuckled on the other end of the line. “Well, I kind of had to suddenly stop everything and move all of my shit, literally. Dave’s moved us to California so he can be closer to where his movies get filmed. I got the eloquent warning a couple of days ago that we were ‘going to move to Cali, pack all of your shit’. We just got all of our stuff here.”

“What? So you’re in Hollywood now?” Jake wondered about that. His best bro, living in movie central. He’d have to go see him if that were the case. 

“Nope, sorry to disappoint.” It was like he had read his mind. “We’re actually in some place up north, some nice, fancy mansion that’s way too big. There aren’t that many high-rises out here.”

“Oh. That’s nice for you, I suppose.” Jake lived in a large house himself, so he wasn’t entirely sure what to say. “You could always use the spare rooms to store whatever you happen to collect!”

“Yeah, I guess there’s that, too,” Dirk says. “The best news I can get out of this is that our timezones are closer to each other.”

Jake’s throat tightened, as did his heartstrings. He smiled softly even though his love couldn’t see it. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, English.” His voice sounded soft, genuine. It was moments like these when Jake wished that they didn’t have to keep their relationship so long-distance. 

Jake wished that he could hold him, cuddle him even if he would probably try to resist at first, kiss him all over his beautiful face, be able to stare directly into those bright orange eyes and touch his skin and feel that he was there.

He sighed wistfully, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dirk. “Jake? What are you thinking about?”

“Oh, nothing,” he replied. “I just……sometimes I wish you were here. This distance feels like it’s going to drive me bloody insane some days.”

For a moment it was silent between them as Dirk thought about it. “Yeah,” he said, “it really does.”

Another minute of silence before, “Say, Jake, have you ever had a fantasy about me?”

Jake nearly choked on air. “Wh-what?!”

“You heard me right.”

Jake gulped nervously. Of course he had had fantasies about Dirk. They had helped him when his body was hot and needed release. Images of his boyfriend, sans clothing, hot beneath his touch - 

Clearing his throat, Jake said, “W-well…yes, I have. Why exactly are you asking, Strider?”

“Hold on just a second.” Jake waited as he heard Dirk walk around, a ‘click’, and then a creak of what he guessed to be mattress springs. “I was thinking. About maybe talking you through one of them.”

Whoa. “Th- do you really, now?”

“…yeah. I really do.”

Jake couldn’t respond to that. He had to anyway. “I - that would be…really nice.” 

Dirk coughed lightly. “So? What does Mr. Adventurer think our sloppy adventuring would be like?”

“Well….I guess we would start with making out?” Jake really had to clue about this sort of thing. He had heard about it before and Dirk had hinted at it once or twice, but they had never actually…well.

He swore he could feel Dirk rolling his eyes at him. “Well, duh. Care to elaborate?”

“Well, maybe……gosh darnit, Dirk, I don’t know how to do this!”

“Mmm. Want me to lead, then?”

Dirk had no right to sound so suggestive like that when he was so flabbergasted. “Yes, if you would please.” 

“I do in fact please,” Dirk said smugly. “We’d start with some tongue. My hands would be roaming all over that man-chest of yours. Maybe one of them would dip lower ‘til it’s just not-quite to those shorts of yours and roam back up again.”

Jake tugged on his collar, his cheeks turning red. He laid back against the bed and ran one hand over his chest, trying to imagine that it was Dirk’s.

“I’d probably put myself just close enough to feel, touching everywhere except where you’d want it. Let you get hard off of my hands alone. Never touching your shorts, though. Guess I’m saying I’d be a huge fucking tease unless I got some reciprocation.”

Jake heard the hint in his statement. “Oh! W-well then…..I suppose I would put my hands around your back. Perhaps…deepen the kiss.”

“Trying to have me writhing here, Jake?” Dirk sounded so suggestive that it put his phallic puns to shame. “Can’t say I’m against having a nice piece of man-hunk dominating me.”

Jake swallowed hard. He could feel his blood stirring up in his nether regions (which, he supposed, was the point of this). His hand smoothed down over his chest, closer to the button of his shorts. “Is that so, Strider?”

“It most assuredly is, English,” Dirk retorted. “How gifted are you, anyway?”

“How about I leave that to your imagination?” Jake said, lightly rubbing over the forming bulge in his shorts. 

He could have sworn he heard Dirk moan from the other end of the line. “Sure thing.” A sigh, and then, “Wish I could see your cock from here. Bet it’s just fucking gorgeous. It’s nearly a crime to trap it within the confinements of clothing.”

“W-well that’s hardly my fault, is it?” Jake bit his lip, feeling hard as a rock. His hand fumbled with his button a bit, pulling the zipper down carefully.

“Nnn. I guess I would see it when I’m on my knees begging for it.”

Jake choked. “What?”

“You heard me right. I thought you wanted to dominate me.” There’s a mischievous tone to Dirk’s voice, almost masking the breathless quality of it. 

Speechless for a moment, Jake gathered his wits to enunciate the feeling that Dirk had just given him. “….go on.”

“You’d be sitting on the bed and I’d be sitting on my knees in front of you. Shirtless at this point because fuck clothing. You’d dangle your pretty cock in front of me and I’d beg to lap at it like a dog. When I got to it - hell fucking yes. I’d be moaning all around it, sucking and licking however much I could. You could use your hand to bob my head up and down that nice dick of yours. Can you see it?”

Jake could indeed picture it. Dirk in front of him, licking at him with every ounce of lust that ever went into one of his smuppet metaphors while Jake’s hand was tangled in those spiked blonde locks. The imagery makes him groan, pumping himself as he takes himself out of his boxers. 

“I bet your just enjoying this, huh babe? I got another one for you.”

Dirk’s next words make your breath hitch.

“Want me to ride you?”

Jake pumped himself faster, wishing he had lube with him right now. “Bloody hell yes,” he panted, spitting into his own hand (away from the phone, Dirk didn’t need to hear that).

“Aren’t we getting enthusiastic?” Dirk said, panting lightly into the phone all the same. “You want me to ride you like a cowboy, huh? I’d slick up that cock of yours first, give you some nice treatment. Kiss you all over your stomach, lick you up until you were hot for it.”

Jake bit at his lip, his eyes closed as he let the image wash over him.

“I’d let you watch, leaned back all nice and spread out for you to see everything. You’d see me spread myself out, get myself all nice and ready for you to fuck. Touching myself while looking at you because you’re so fucking hot.”

Groaning, Jake bucked his hips, wanting more friction. “D-Dirk…”

“Oh, let’s not forget the best part,” his boyfriend said huskily. “After I was all done, I’d put myself right over you and push myself onto your dick. I’d just go up and down, moaning your name while I fucked myself on you.”

The image was overwhelming; Dirk, with his head tossed back, riding Jake as fast as he could, moaning like his life depended on it. In his mind, Dirk was supporting himself on Jake’s thighs, pushing himself up and down, his cock bouncing prettily in front of him. Jake held on to his hips, thrusting back into him, and Dirk let out this beautiful cry - 

“Oh my bloody fuck - ” Jake cried out Dirk’s name as he came hard. His mind felt fuzzy from orgasm, but he registered that Dirk was still panting into the phone. 

When he whined into the phone, it got his attention. “Fuck Jake, I can’t - fucking help me, I’m so close, I just - ”

“Dirk.” Jake cradled the phone with his clean hand and wiped the other one on his sheets. “Dirk, you’re still riding me, right?”

“Yes, oh my god, English - ”

“I have my hands on your hips.” The image is still fresh in his mind, so it’s not too difficult to share with Dirk. “I’m thrusting up hard into you now. You don’t have control any more, you’re just holding on while I fuck you. One of my hands is on your dick, can you feel it?”

“Jake, uhhn, so fucking - J-Jake!” He keened his name as he cums; Jake can tell by how he’s panting less hard and more like he’s catching his breath. Eventually both of them are breathing normally again, not sure of what to say. 

Jake decided to break the silence. “W-well, that was one heck of an adventure, eh, chum?”

Dirk chuckled. “Hell yes it was. We need to do that again sometime.”

Jake laughed in return. “I hope you can have fun in that new mansion of yours without me in the meantime.”

“Of course I can. Think I’m gonna clean up these sheets first, though.”

“Sure thing, chap. Pester me later, would you?”

“Sure. Love you.”

“I love you too, Dirk.” 

The line went dead as Dirk hung up the phone. Jake sighed wistfully, staring at the ceiling until he started to feel the itch of dried cum. It occurred to him that he should probably wash his sheets, too.


End file.
